


My taste in music is your face

by miytzu



Series: KyouHaba Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, i'm weak, kyoutani is in a band, kyoutani is just very hot, other tags will be added, they are third years, this is very autobiographic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miytzu/pseuds/miytzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KyouHaba Week day 1 (6/19): plants / music<br/>I know I'm super late, but still.</p><p>Kyoutani plays the drums and Yahaba is a poor stressed guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My taste in music is your face

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I know I'm super late but I'm writing the other prompts too right now, that's why this is so short, I'm super sorry, hope ypu like it anyway.

It was Shigeru’s first time assisting to one of Kyoutani’s “concerts” with his alt rock band. He knew his boyfriend played the drums, of course, and Kentarou invited him several times during the past few months, but he was way too stressed to do anything else besides studying and training for the volleyball tournament. Finals were close and Yahaba hadn’t decided what he wanted to do with his life yet after school would have ended. The only reason he was there was that they were celebrating their sixth month together: Kyoutani thought he wasn’t being obvious when he asked Shigeru to come to his band’s soirée.

That’s how Yahaba got stuck in a totally illegal pub surrounded by strangers with a shoddy beer in his left hand (Kyoutani gave it to him before getting on the small stage: _“Did you buy it for me, Kyoutani-kun? How sweet!” “Shut up, I haven’t, just didn’t want it anymore”_ ).

 

They were actually pretty good, the singer and the guitarist were nice and the girl playing the bass was gorgeous, but there was a slight difference with the way Kyoutani played: he wasn’t only skilled, he was _hot_. He was completely disheveled, his attention taken by the beat, his hands holding tight the drumsticks, slamming them powerfully, just like a nicely set ball during a volleyball match; his arms flexed at every hit on the drums and the tank top he was wearing didn’t help at all covering them.

Watching Kyoutani playing was distracting, _intoxicating_ and Yahaba felt it could become a serious addiction.

 

The fact was that Shigeru wasn’t the only one who noticed how much of a sex god Kentarou was, a group of girls next to him noticed as well.

 

“Do you think I should try?”

 

“Absolutely yes”

 

“Aika-chaaan, we are here to find someone for you and he’s perfect”

 

“Go and get him later”

 

“Just don’t be awkward please, it would be a pity wasting those biceps”

 

“Plus, if he’s at least half as keen in bed as he’s with those sticks…”

 

Yahaba couldn’t disagree on that point, but the only one who was allowed to think of Kyoutani under the sheets in that moment (and in every other moment, if he had to be honest) was himself. Therefore, when the band played the last song, a cover of some American group, and Kentarou slipped away from behind the drums, he quickly approached him, starting a very passionate and very indiscreet make out session before _Aika-chan_ could even lay an eye on him.

The problem? When Shigeru departed and looked at him, his face flushed and droplets of sweat sliding through his forehead, the poor Yahaba popped a boner.

**Author's Note:**

> This really happened to me when I was dating a drummer and I can get really possessive (I just didn't get any boner because I'm a cute *coff coff*, little *coff coff* and innocent *COFF COFF* girl).
> 
> Just to be clear, I chose "Music".


End file.
